


Kiss me, please

by Zekkun



Series: YamaRiku drabbles [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: As fluff as I could get, Boys Kissing, Featuring jealous Yamato, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Give more love to YamaRiku please, M/M, Mentions of jealously, Yamato-ccentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun
Summary: He was not planning to stop soon.





	Kiss me, please

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit me like a car crash

He sighed again, frowning at the script in his hands.

Nikaidou Yamato hated acting, it was so tedious to learn lines in a short time and practice without rest. However, it was for the good of his team-mates and as such he was more than willing to put up with anything he found annoying.

Today, it was a day when Yamato had the free time and everyone else was working. Everyone else except Nanase Riku, his boyfriend.

Yamato did not know where he might be at the moment, probably reading books. He didn't want to admit it, but Yamato was a little jealous that his boyfriend was lost in books all day and didn't even pay attention to him, despite how childish it was.

_"If I tell you that I love you, everything will end."_

Yamato almost let go of the script because he was scared to hear a voice behind him. A voice belonging to Riku, who was also frightened by the reaction of the eldest. They both started laughing at that.

"Good afternoon, what do you need from Onii-san?" Riku sat next to him on the sofa and began to play with his fingers, looking at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world and a big blush on his cheeks "Well, I was reading a book and...".

Taking advantage of this to tease him, Yamato smirked and winked "Any hot scene that has taken your attention?" That did the trick, since Riku blushed to the max and shook his head as fast as he could.

"N-it's not that! I-it's just that there was a scene where... where the main character confessed his love for his best friend and then they kissed and... I thought we could... do that..." Yamato's face burned too. Hiding his face behind the script.

Even when they had been dating for a while, they had never kissed before and the idea of doing so made Yamato act like an awkward teenager with his first girlfriend.

"Just... just let Onii-san get ready for it..."

" The characters in my book had done it without thinking though..."

After trying to calm the accelerated beating of his heart, the eldest grabbed Riku by the waist and brought him closer to his mouth, closing his eyes (Although Riku could not tell, Yamato was a bunch of nerves inside). The youngest embraced him by the neck and their lips touched.

The kiss had lasted only a second. When they separated, Yamato captured his lips in a slightly longer kiss. And again. And again. All that mattered at the time were them and the intimate contact of their lips.

He was not planning to stop soon.

**Author's Note:**

> But it didn't last long.


End file.
